While various retainers have been previously proposed, most prior devices are not suited for tying down a wide variety of articles that are to be shipped such as metal tubing, rod or pole stock, boards, or even vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles, and the like. The general objective of the present invention is to provide a retaining device which has wide application for supporting, stabilizing, or tying down articles and can be used both by shipping companies as well as by the consumer for tying down an article, e.g., in the bed of a pick-up truck or trailer that is hauled behind an automobile, SUV, or truck. In commercial use, the invention should be suited for tying down articles that are shipped by truck, train, flatbed, or semi-trailer, etc. Many of the prior connectors used for shipping articles are complicated and hence relatively expensive. To be successful the load tie-down strap should also be strong as well as being adjustable to fit various different size articles. Another requirement is the need to provide a connection that will not slip when adjusted to the right size for fitting the article being shipped.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,731, for example, shows strap material having a Velcro brand hook and loop connector surface but the Velcro surface is only suitable for self-organizing the device itself when it is to be stored. Other devices such as U.S. Publication No. 2009/0241300 provide a Velcro brand hook and loop connector connection between two strap sections that are wrapped in a loop passing around a hardware object. However, when the strap is placed under tension the applied force tends to peel the Velcro brand hook and loop connector connection apart presenting an inherent structural weakness.
In view of these and other deficiencies of the prior art, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved tie-down strap for stabilizing a load that is fully adjustable wherein tension on the strap inherently draws connector elements into tighter and more secure engagement.
Another object is to provide an improved tie-down strap that can be adjusted to form a loop of any selected size which can be cinched down to fit tightly onto various size articles that are to be secured and will remain securely in the position selected without slippage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a strap in which tension on the strap will tend to form a more secure tie-down for the article that is being shipped.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie-down wrap device suited for wide-scale use which is rugged in construction, reliable in operation, can be produced at a low cost, and includes a provision for retaining the device in a selected position without slippage while wrapped around the article that is being shipped or while connected securely to any other article such as a post, overhead beam, structural member, or other object.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following Figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.